Leon Lonewolf
Leon Peterson (born March 11, 1988) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Classic Wrestling Federation, WWE Legacy™ on it's ECW brand, Inferno Championship Wrestling, No Limits Wrestling Federation, and Tilli Wrestling Federation on it's Retribution brand under the ring name Leon Lonewolf. Lonewolf is one of the few wrestlers in more than 1 company. In fact, he is currently in 5 companies,making him one of the busiest wrestler known to man. He holds the record for most XWF Hardcore Championship reigns at 139. He also became the 2nd man to hold more than 1 XWF Championship in the company, Intercontinental and Tag Team. he also became the first ICW Championship, ironically because he co-counded the company. He also became the 2nd ever unsanctioned CWF Psychosis Champion. During his years of wrestling, he had famous feuds including TJ Tilli and Zack Blaze. Early Life Lonewolf was born in Coon Rapids, Minnesota His parents were killed while he was very young by a serial killer. He lived on the streets of throughout his young life. He was a varsity swimmer and tennis player at High School as well as a backyard wrestler. He is close friends with ECW Superstar Brownlee, whose family unofficially adopted during his High School career. Lonewolf first joined an Indy Federation, where he was known as Dark Inferno. He got the name from his gimmick back then, which was a dark figure who was a pyromaniac, like the Brothers of Destruction in 1 body His last match before the company capsized as was Inferno Match for the world title, in which he lost. World Wrestling Entertainment: WWE Legacy™ (2009-Present) Florida Championship Wrestling After Brownlee signed a contract back in late 2008, Lonewolf wanted to return to the wrestling business, but was arrested for 1st degree murder, in which he did not commit. His record was wiped clean and was released in July, 2009. Lonewolf signed a contract to WWE a week later. Lonewolf debut on FCW in a 10-man Battle Royal to determine the #1 Contender for the FCW Heavyweight Champion, but was eliminated by Tyler Reks. His first and only match in the FCW is a loss to Vance Archer after Archer countered a Burial Ground with a neckbreaker. Leon Lonewolf was set to face Lago Shakespere for the FCW State Championship on a special 2-hour FCW event but FCW was cut from the WWE program. Move to the Main Roster After competing in multiple Dark Matches at WWE Legacy™ Events, WWE Legacy™ Officials made the decision to call Lonewolf up to the Main Roster. He made his first appearance on the October 13, 2009 edition of ECW joining ECW Superstars Brownlee and Hunter Steel in a three-on-one assault against the Unified Tag Team Champions, Batista and Chris West. It was announced that same night that Lonewolf would make his Official Debut in a three-on-two Handicap Match at No Mercy, where he would team with Brownlee and Hunter Steel to challenge for the Unified Tag Team Championships. Lonewolf's team lost when Hunter Steel was hit by a Rapidfire Plunge and a Batista Bom . Lonewolf and Brownlee participated in a Tag Team Tournament, where the winner would face Batista and Chris West at Survivor Series. Both won their first match surprisingly against Zach Ryder and The Great Khali on the November 4th edition of ECW and MVP & Kofi Kingston on the November 14th of Smackdown, but lost to Matt Hardy and R-Truth in the Final Round. Singles Competitor Lonewolf made his Singles Debut on the November 13th edition of ECW, losing to Shelton Benjamin. After about a month off television, Lonewolf started the December 22 edition of ECW, saying that he and Brownlee agreed to go separate ways and promises that he will be the next breakout star. He began proving his point by defeating Goldust via Submission by an STF. He participated in the annual Tri-Branded Battle Royal on the Janury 4th edition of Raw, but was the last man eliminated, making Evan Bourne the winner. During the 2010 Supplemental Draft, Brownlee got drafted to Raw, leaving Lonewolf on ECW thus making their split official. Lonewolf defeated Paul London to become the #1 Contender for Zack Blaze's HEAT Championship, which he won the next week. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009-Present) Beginning In late 2009, Lonewolf signed a contract for Classic Wrestling Federation. In his debut promos, he displays an gimmick of honor, not tolerating with any dirty fighting. He also displays a gimmick in which he holds a demonic spirit that will randomly appear, usually when Lonewolf suffers enough damage or his anger becomes dangerously high. The spirit can also communicate with Lonewolf, but usually bragging about helping Lonewolf becoming the first RoH (Ring of Honor) Undisputed Champion as well as the first OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling) Undisputed Champion. Lonewolf debut on the December 12 edition of Saturday Night Showdown to a loss against James Baker. After the match, Rob Osborne attacked both Baker and Lonewolf with a Badd Dream. At the end of the show that same night, Lonewolf along with everyone in the locker room came out and brawled in the arena, attacking CWF World Heavyweight Champion Mangus Thunder, and his assistant, Keith Daniels. After the show, Lonewolf requested a match against Rob Osbourne. Instead, Lonewolf faced Blood, Eddie Noble, Alex Ruettiger and Simon Jacobs in an Elimination Match on the January 2nd edition of Showdown. Lonewolf was able to revive the Gogoplata, as he calls the Wolven Assault, and eliminate Jacobs. Lonewolf was the last eliminated by Ruetigger via Party's Over. During a promo, Leon's alter ego revealed that he lied to Lonewolf about the RoH and OVW and said that he was in a coma after a car crash the whole time. During the crash, the demon accidentally fused with Lonewolf and will remain with him until death. During the same promo, he talked bad about some of the heels of the CWF, including Chamical X, TJ, Rob Osborne and Mangus Thunder. Lonewolf participated in the LMS Battle Royal at Last Man Standing, entering at an impressive number 17 before he was eliminated a minute later by Pledge Alligence. Lonewolf lost to Alex Ruetigger in a rematch on the January 16th edition of Showdown. Lonewolf was the guest referee on the January 22nd edition of Showdown, where Jamie Noble defeated Alex Ruetigger after interference from Blood. Feud with Mariano Fernendez, Legion of Shadows After a 2 week hiatus, Lonewolf faced Bob Osbourne, Terry Richards, and Eddie Noble on the February 20th edition of Showdown in a Fatal Four Way #1 Contendership match to for the CWF Unified Champion against Mariano Fernandez for the title at Night of Champions V: Liftoff. Lonewolf lost the match after Richards connected his finisher, Shock Turn. Lonewolf teamed with Legion of Shadows member Israel Steel in a losing effort against the Osbournes. After the match, Steele attacked Lonewolf, putting him out of action. He returned 2 weeks later, losing to Brian Adams. After the match, Lonewolf attacked Adams from behind. Lonewolf finally picked up his first win in the CWF, defeating Paul Blair on the March 27th edition of Showdown. After the match, he was attacked by Mariano Fernendez. During one of Mariano's promo stated that Leon attacked Mariano after his match at Night of Champions V. Lonewolf will participate in the first ever Cage of Carnage Match, a Elimination Chamber & Ladder Match mix, at Super Card VI against Mariano, Paul Blair, Israel Blair, SJ Funk, Eddie Noble, Jimmy Johnston and Ricky Chambers. On the April 17th Edition of Showdown, Terry Richards allowed Lonewolf to pin him to win the Unsanctioned CWF Psychosis Championship, announcing him now becoming a member of the Legion of Shadows. The same night, Lonewolf assaulted Tige' backstage before his match with Mariano Fernendez, then assaulted Mariano. After attending the Late night Show with Bobby Crane on April 24th. Lonewolf challenged Eddie Noble for the CWF Unified Championship at Vendetta, but failed. He lost in a singles match against the debuting Seamus O'Rielly in his debut match on the May 8th edition, even through he had the match won. After the company took a week off due to staff issues, Lonewolf will return to the ring, qualifying in the Lord of the Ring Tournament against Sickboy. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2010-Present) Lust for Gold On January 5, 2010, Lonewolf signed a contract with a new company called Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Lonewolf joined in the fight for the XWF Hardcore Championship that TJ Tilli has activated under 24/7 rules, where the title can be defended in an official match or anywhere in the world as long as a official referee is in the area. During a backstage segment, Rocky Ali assaulted Tilli with a Steel Chair, but Lonewolf pulled Ali away,seemingly helping Tilli, but turned on Tilli with a Kendo stick and a Steel Chair, claiming he will challenge Seth Omega for the XWF Intercontinental Championship and not him, thus turning heel. He debut at Collision 3, defeating XWF World Champion Jason Callaway. At Xtreme Rumble, he defeated Kyle Skype and Johnny "The Chosen One" for the Intercontinental Championship. On the same night, Lonewolf was revealed to be Rocky Ali's mystery partner and he and Ali were self-crowned XWF Tag Team Champions, becoming the 3rd man, after TJ Tilli & Seth Omega to hold 2 titles at the same time and the 2nd, again after Seth Omega, to hold 3 of the 4 XWF titles. Leon retained his title against Tilli, but was attacked by Brownlee and Tilli. Both Brownlee and Lonewolf were sent to the hospital after the chaos ended, forcing Lonewolf to vacate his titles. Lonewolf returned the next week, facing Steve Storme to a No Contest. Before ther match began, he challenged Storme to an Inferno Match for the Intercontinental Championship in 2 weeks. Lonewolf and Ali cashed in their Rematch Clause for the Tag Team Championship on Colission 6,defeating Storme and Tilli after Tilli got attacked backstage. After the match, Ali fired Storme, vacating his titles. Lonewolf faced newcomer The Hitman Alex for the vacated Intercontinental Championship in an Xtreme Rules Match, but lost. Lonewolf's Inferno Match was scheduled to take place at Collision 7 for the XWF World Heavyweight Championship against an unknown opponent, but instead faced newcomer Ted Anderson to a losing effort. While watching Rocky Ali crown himself XWF European Champion and face Hitman Alex, Zack Blaze attacked Lonewolf, leading to a #1 Contenders Match for the Intercontinental Championship on Collision 8, which led to a Double-Disqualification. XWF Officials agreed to let both men become #1 Contenders. Face Turn Lonewolf would've faced Blaze in an Inferno Match at Hardcore Resurrection and defend the Tag Team Championships against TJ Tilli and Awesome Cobain, but those match never happened, since Lonewolf was knocked out and locked in a locker during the Pay-Per-View, but was able to get free and was a guest commentator during the Championship Scramble Match. He lost to TJ Tilli in a Intercontinental Championship Match. on Collision 9. The company was about to go under, however, staff agreed to start anew, vacating all titles. Lonewolf will face Eclipse and TIlli in a Triple Threat Match on Collision 10. Tilli Wrestling Federation (2010-Present) Due to Tilli's injury, Lonewolf was asked to temporarily run the Tilli Wrestling Federation until his return. As a reward, Lonewolf was given a contract to wrestle for the TWF on it's Retribution brand. In Lonewolf's debut match he defeated John "Bradshaw" Layfield to qualify for the Steel Asylum match at No Way Out. In his next match, at Retribution 4.4, he defeated Paul London in a singles match. At No Way Out, Lonewolf was kicked off the asylum by TJ Tilli, the eventual winner, igniting a feud between the two. Lonewolf qualified for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Wrestlemania, defeating Atlas Adams. Lonewolf lost the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Wrestlemania after getting kicked off the ladder by TJ Tilli, who won the match. The next night, at Retribution 6.1, Lonewolf challenged Tilli for the TWF Insanity Championship and won the match also (kayfabe) injuring Tilli. The next week at Retribution 6.2, Lonewolf defeated the World Champion Triple H in a non-title match, but Triple H won the next week. At Backlash, Lonewolf lost the title to James Cobain after holding it for less than 3 weeks, but became the #1 Contender for the TWF World Heavyweight Championship, defeating Goldberg. He and Goldberg faced again in a Grudge Match. Inferno Championship Wrestling (2010 - Present) Lonewolf and Brownlee worked together to create Inferno Championship Wrestling. Lonewolf works as a normal wrestler. He debuted on Eruption 1.1, defeating Chrys Genocide in a Ladder Match to qualify for the ICW Championship the next week in an Inferno Match, in which he defeated TJ Tilli for the title. Lonewolf defeated ICW Destruction Champion Chrys Genocide the next week. Lonewolf defeated newcomer Erick Sands at Eruption 1.4. He lost the title to Zack Blaze at Eruption 2.1 in a Triple Threat Elimination Match, also involving TJ Tilli. After the match, Xavier Serikaz made his debut by attacking Blaze and Lonewolf. Lonewolf teamed with Blaze to face Serikaz the following week, but lost. Leon cashed in his rematch clause at Eruption 2.3 against Blaze and Serikaz for the ICW Championship, but the match ended in a Triple Count-Out, resulting in Blaze retaining. Lonewolf managed to defeat Blaze and Serikaz in a rematch the next week, winning the title back. He faced the debuting Awesome Cobain the following week in a Non-title match, but lost when Cobain hit him with a pair of brass knuckles when the ref wasn't looking. Lonewolf and Brownlee teamed against Cobain and Zack Blaze in a Tag Team Tournament Match and lost. Blaze cashed in his Rematch Clause during that match, therefore won the ICW Champion. Lonewolf will face Cobain and Blaze at Slamathon for the ICW Championship in a Triple Cell Match. No Limit Wrestling Federation (2010-Present) Lonewolf signed a contract with No Limit Wrestling Federation on April, 2010. He debuted on the April 19th edition of Monday Night Revolution, defeating former NLWF Champion Connor O'Shannon via submission in less than 10 seconds. He faced TJ Tilli in the Hawk cup Match to determine the #1 Contender for the NLWF Dream Championship at King of the Throne, but was interrupted by Death Angel. The same night, Lonewolf helped Corey Casey win the NLWF Undisputed Championship, thus joining the stable Rated Most Hated. Tilli and Lonewolf had a remarch the following week and won. The same night, Lonewolf teamed with RMH against One World Nation in a Triple Cell Match, but lost. The next week, Lonewolf was scheduled to face Death Angel for the Dream Championship, but no-showed. As he was about to be declared the winner, TJ Tilli came out and attacked him. Death Angel came out moments later and retained his title. Lonewolf will face Death Angel, TJ Tilli and Barry Hall in a Fatal Four Way Match for the Dream Championship. Personal Life Lonewolf currently resides in Anoka, Minnesota, living in a decent home next to the High School where he sometimes talks to students about professional wrestling. Lonewolf is a hardcore Otaku (Anime/Manga fan). His favorite series are Neon Genesis Evangelion, Inuyasha, Naruto, One Piece, Initial D, Yu-Gi-Oh, Death Note, and Bleach. Lonewolf attended the 2010 Anime Detour during the weekend of April 23-25. Lonewolf is also a hardcore gamer, usually playing his Playstation 3, PSP, or Nintendo DSi. His favorite games include'' Pokemon, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Need for Speed, Halo, Gears of War, Call of Duty, WWE Smackdown vs. Raw,'' the Xenosaga Trilogy, Supemash Bro. Brawl, and the Kingdom Hearts series. During some of his high school Anime & Gaming Clubs, he would cosplay several anime and video game characters such as Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Chaos, Master Chief, Light Yagami, and Sephiroth. He even lost a bet with several friends and cosplayed as Rei Ayanami one day, in which he immediately removed, commenting "There's no way in hell I look good dressed as a female. That adds another reason why I'm not getting a sex change." After graduation, Lonewolf attended the Dunwoody College of Technology, where he majored in Architect and minored in Video game design. Lonewolf was arrested on October 21, 2009 for 1st degree murder, in which he did not commit. He plead not guilty. He was tried and was found not guilty, after Anoka County sheriffs found the real killer. During the trial, his close friend, Brownlee, moved to Michigan to train for the WWE. Lonewolf is known to Roleplay. He likes to roleplay in almost any type of RP, from TV/Movie remixes to School Roleplay. Lonewolf loves listening to Alternative Rock, Punk, Metal, and Techno. His favorite artists include As Blood Runs Black, All That Remains, Skillet, Basshunter, Rev Theory, and DJ Splash. He also likes listening to Japanese/anime music, listening to The Black Mages (a Final Fantasy remix band formed by Nobuo Uematsu), Dir en grey, and Girugamesh as well as numerous anime themes such as the Evangelion opening and the japanese Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's opening. Although he rarely plays anymore, Lonewolf played violin in his High School career. He also plays guitar in his spare time. Lonewolf had 1 girlfriend, Momo Uzuki, who was killed by a drunk driver just moments before their graduation ceramony. A week later,Lonewolf was struck by the same drunk driver. In Wrestling 'Entrance themes' *"From the Ashes of Sin" by Endeverafter (WWEL, when teaming with Brownlee) *"Maybe I'm a Lion" by The Black Mages (CWF, XWF, ICW - current, NLWF - current, WWEL - Current) *"The Night" by Disturbed (CWF - Current) *"Hero" by Skillet (XWF - Current) Nicknames *'"The Honorable Demon"' *"The Animal With a Heart of Gold" *'"CWF's Resident Schitzophrenic" '(Bestowed upon by Bobby Crane and Terry Richards) *“Mariano’s Sidekick But Nothing More Than That” (Bestowed upon by Terry Richards) *"Leo the Lionhearted" (Bestowed upon by Rob Osbourne) *'"Double L"' (Bestowed upon by TJ Tilli) 'Signature Weapons' *Singapore Cane (named Raito) *Katana (named Yami) *Steel Chair *2x4 wrapped with barbed wire 'Finishers' *''Lionheart'' '''(Falling Powerbomb - XWF/Last Ride - CWF, WWEL, NLWF, ICW) *Wolven Assault' (Modified Gogoplata) *''Burial Ground (Tombstone Piledriver, sometimes from the 2nd rope - FCW) 'Signature Moves' *Lionsault *Chokeslam *''Liontamer'' (Elevated Boston Crab with a knee to the opponent's back or neck) *STF *Dragon Suplex *One-handed Bulldog *Tiger Suplex *Choketoss *Spinebuster *Big Boot *Clothesline *Huricanrana *Enzuigiri *Military Press Drop *Two-Handed Choke *''Flashback'' (Sleeper Slam, sometimes to an oncoming opponent) *Standing Moonsault *Suicide Dive *''Fiery Heart (Double underhook transitioned into a Backbreaker) *''Side Effect (Wrist-lock sitout sideslam, sometimes from the top rope) *DDT *Uppercut to the opponent's throat *White Russian Leg Sweep (with Kendo Stick) *Hip Toss *Cross Body Block *Darkness Choke *Crucifix Headscissors *Shining Wizard 'Taunts' *Symbol of Honor (extending thumb, middle and little fingers of both hands in the air) *Rolls eyes into their sockets *Plays Possum that leads to a Wolven Assault *Flexing thumb, index, and middle finger in the shape of a claw, before leading to a Lionheart. =Championships and Accomplishments= *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' **XWF Hardcore Championship (139 times) **XWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **XWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Rocky Ali (2) *'Inferno Championship Wrestling' **ICW Championship (2 times) *'Tilli Wrestling Federation' **TWF Insanity Championship (1 time) **TWF World Heavyweight Championship - 1 time, current *'Classic Wrestling Federation' **CWF Psychosis Championship (1 time, current) *WWE Legacy™ **HEAT World Championship (1 Time, Current) Trivia *"Maybe I'm a Lion" is Leon Lonewolf's default theme, meaning when he signs with a new company, his starting theme is always "Maybe I'm a Lion". External links Category:American wrestlers